Your Song
by xFairyTalesx
Summary: Zuko X Katara oneshot kiddies beware. What happenes when Katara hears a mesmerizing sound?


**Title: **Your Song

**Author:** xFairyTalesx

**Summary: **Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated the magical object. Smooth brown wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which his fingers were dancing over. One simple candle sat, lit on top of the piano. Katara was in awe at the scene in front of her, never seeing anything quite like it.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Do I even really need to put one? Seriously Mike and Bryan probably have more important things to do than sue fanfic writers, but w.e. I DO NOT OWN AVATAR. Happy?

**Note: **Takes place pre-comet, when the gang is hiding out in Ozai's Ember Island Home.

Katara breathed into her hands, trying to warm them. Sure, it was warm on Ember Island, but the nights came with breeze that left a chill to hang in the air. She knew she shouldn't have gotten in bed in her bathing suit. She was just too tired to get up and change. Katara could hear Aang inhale, then exhale, then inhale again, maintaining the same rhythm. Toph and Sokka's snores seemed to sync up with the rise and fall of Suki's chest. Katara watched them all as they slept, awaiting exhaustion to consume her.

Suddenly, Katara head a sound. It wasn't startling, it was beautiful. She could feel the music seep into her body and spread throughout her veins. Katara felt the sound pick her off the ground and draw her closer in. She came to a door she had never opened, but knew the sound was coming from inside. She waited a minute before opening it, placing her hand against the door to feel the vibrations.

Katara finally gained the courage to open the door, slowly sliding the knob in her fingers.

He sat at a stool, leaning over a piano, from which the sweet and sad sound emitted. The instrument was like an elegant beast, sent to life by his elegant fingers. Keys of ivory white and smaller keys of charcoal black decorated the magical object. Smooth brown wood curled delicately underneath the keys in which his fingers were dancing over. One simple candle sat, lit on top of the piano. Katara was in awe at the scene in front of her, never seeing anything quite like it.

"Katara," Zuko said softly, noticing her presence.

"Don't stop!" She pleaded, feeling empty without the music. "Please? It was beautiful," Katara closed the door behind her, not wanting to wake anyone, then took a few careful steps closer.

Zuko looked at the water bender, getting lost in the delicateness of her eyes. "You've never heard anyone play piano before?" He asked her. She simply shook her head, carefully advancing towards the instrument. "I can't believe it. This whole time I've been trying to figure out a way to render you speechless, and all along, I just had to play you a song," He laughed. She glared at him, quickly thinking of something to shoot back with.

"I'm afraid there's more to it than just playing a song," Katara joked, finally close enough to touch the piano. She reached out, delicately stroking the top of it.

"Give me your hands," He commanded, standing, and pushing the stool back. Usually, she would have something to say about being told what to do, especially from Zuko, but she was in such awe she obeyed.

He pulled her in front of him, placing her fingers over the keys. He could smell the ocean scent on her, feeling her hair brush against his cheek as he leaned around her shoulder to see the keys. Against her own will, Katara leaned into him, tipping her head back. Zuko ran his hands down her arm, slowly feeling how soft her skin was. Katara's breath started to catch in her throat, feeling as though her knees were going to give out. She was losing control, and getting dangerously close to giving it to Zuko.

He started to play her fingers, pressing them into the keys to create a beautiful melody. It was almost as if the music had picked her up again, this time, taking Zuko with her. "Zuko," She exhaled his name, unable to stop herself.

Almost responsively to her body, Zuko came in closer, pressing himself against the water bender. He knew he shouldn't have been doing it, but he couldn't help himself. It wasn't just lust he had built up for her, it was so much more. More than he had ever felt with Mai.

Zuko brushed Katara's hair to her other shoulder, breathing warm air onto her neck. The heat was so comforting from the chill of the night, Katara melted against him. Allowing her own knees to give out, she fell back to him. Zuko let his hands fall from hers, grasping her waist.

Katara felt her pulse speed as he turned her toward him. She felt as thought she was overheating, and getting the goose bumps at the same time. Zuko breathed onto her jaw line as Katara let her head fall back.

He lifted her up, placing her on the piano. As she let her body mold into it, Katara could hear the keys sing under the weight of her.

Zuko leaned in, brushing his lips against her. Katara could taste him, her heart going crazy. She couldn't take it anymore, finally connecting their mouths. Zuko pulled the girl closer to him, if it was possible. He explored her mouth, memorizing every part of it. He started trailing down, kissing her jaw, her neck, her chest.

"Zuko," She gasped his name. intertwining her fingers in his hair, she pulled his lips back to her own. Zuko let his hand slip to her thigh, slowly tracing upwards. Katara moaned as he reached her core, massaging her silkiness. He slipped a finger inside of her, exploring her center. Katara whimpered, needing Zuko more than ever. She reached out to him, slowly undoing his belt, sliding his pants off of him.

Zuko pressed into her, causing the piano to sing in pleasure. Katara pulled away from his mouth, nibbling his ear. "I need you," She whispered.

Zuko didn't need to hear anything else. He slowly entered her, suddenly feeling a primal need for the water bender.

"Zuko," Katara breathed again, this time into his mouth. Zuko pulled out of her, then back in, Katara's need building inside of her. The piano played to the rhythm of their movements, a melody only they could hear. Zuko went faster and faster, changing the tempo. Katara couldn't breath, drowning in her own pleasure.

"Zuko!" She yelled, her body exploding inside of her. She pulled him in, holding him inside of her. Zuko reached is climax moments after hers, falling out of her.

"I love you," He said, looking into her eyes sincerely.

Katara smiled sleepily, exhaustion hitting her. "I love you too," she answered. He kissed her nose, and carried her to the floor with him, watching her fall asleep in his arms.

"It was beautiful," she said before letting sleep consume her.

"It was your song,"


End file.
